marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Midbus
Midbus is a pig-related creature in the game, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. He is a Lord of Fawful's Army and the leader of Bowser's Kingdom after Fawful takes over Bowser's Kingdom and his Castle. He later becomes the Operator of the Castle and almost takes full control of the Kingdom. He is one of Fawful's main villains and appears as the secondary antagonist in the game. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Midbus first appears after Fawful forces Bowser to inhale everybody inside him. Fawful and Midbus decide to knock out Bowser. Then, they drag him to Cavi Cape and wait for him there. Fawful trains Bowser in fighting by using Midbus. After his training, Fawful tells Midbus to defeat Bowser. Midbus then tells Bowser he is too weak and heads for Bowser's Castle. As Bowser continues his journey to the Castle, Fawful tells Midbus to take complete control of the Kingdom and the Castle. When Bowser and his top minions attempt to attack the Castle with a Banzai Bill, Midbus orders the Castle to dodge the attack and crush Bowser. However, he doesn't known the presence of Mario and Luigi inside Bowser. Bowser becomes giant and battles the Castle. After the battle, the Castle is wounded and Midbus is burned. Midbus then orders the castle to go to back to its original spot and fix the wounds. Bowser later goes to the Castle. When Midbus is told Bowser approaching the Castle, he lifts the Castle to prevent Bowser from entering. Then, a cannonball is shot at Bowser from the Castle but it is deflected and it wounds the Castle. Bowser enters the castle and it is obviously seen that Fawful changed the castle into the Fawful Theater. Later, Bowser is given a VIP seat in Fawful's show and learns that he must fight Midbus in the show. After defeating Midbus, Bowser is given a prize: a lot of fat food. Bowser is forced to eat all of the food and is later trapped in the floor. As Bowser is trapped, Fawful and Midbus use magic to kidnap Peach and take her to her Castle. When Bowser breaks the floor, he loses weight but he is blown up and sent to a Tunnel. In this cutscene, it is shown how heavy Peach actualaly is, she is heavier than Midbus. While Fawful carries Peach, he lacks weight and asks Midbus to carry her. Midbus is surprised by him and runs away leaving Fawful doing the work. Midbus and Fawful reveal to Mario and Luigi their intention to revive the Dark Star and to destroy the Princess. Fawful successfully revives the Dark Star and defeats Bowser with his security alarm. Later in Toad Town, Midbus uses the Dark Star blockade to block anyone from entering Peach's Castle. Later, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser find all the Star Cures. They cure the blorbs and destroy the blockade. However, Fawful and Midbus are planning to wake the Dark Star up. When Mario and Luigi try to enter the Castle, Midbus stops them and uses his new machine, Junker, to destroy them. Junker ends up malfunctioning and Bowser is freed from his safe he was locked in earlier. Bowser enters the castle and eventually finds Fawful and Midbus. The Dark Star is ready to wake up any moment. Fawful then powers up Midbus into Blizzard Midbus so he can destroy Bowser. This plan backfires and Midbus is frozen as an ice cube. Eventually, the Dark Star transforms into two evil villains, Fawful as the Dark Star's core and Dark Bowser, the darker and deadlier verson of Bowser. When Dark Bowser confronts Bowser, Dark Bowser creates a dark storm that effects the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's Kingdom. This storm frees Midbus from his ice cube, but however the Dark Star and Fawful later die. It is unknown what happened to Midbus afterward. Later in the ending, it is shown that Midbus has given up Bowser's Castle and returned the Castle back to Bowser. Category:Mario Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Category:Mario & Luigi Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Fawful Army Characters Category:Villains